Moving on from it all
by snufflelufflegus
Summary: When the Golden Trio are broken apart, theres no other choice but to move on with life, but sometimes something tragic can drag you back. The main characters are all invloved in the story and much to my dissapointment I own none of it J.K Rowling does :
1. Chapter 1

It's not true

**It's not true.**

Her heart was pounding. She had seen him walking through the gate to the little winding path. She knew why he had come, what it was that she was about to be told. It was written across his face, it was a look she knew well, she had seen it too many times not to know what it meant. She didn't want to hear it though.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare come in this house and don't you dare utter a word."

If she didn't let him speak then she wouldn't have to hear what he was about to tell her and that meant it would not of happened, it wouldn't be true.

"Moine I'm sorry, I tried to stop it but..."

"NO. Don't Harry. I can't hear you Harry; I won't hear you and I won't believe you. What ever you say isn't true, it isn't true."

She had made her way down the path to face him. She had started to hit him with every plea against what he was telling her. He had never seen her like this before, not even when her parents had been killed.

"Moine I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it, I wasn't quick enough."

He felt so helpless, all he could do was hold her and hope beyond hope that it took some pain away from the loss.

After a small time her sobs silenced. She looked up at Harry and could see the same loss in his eyes that she felt. Never again would the golden trio be together again in the living world. It hurt him to think it. He had failed his best friends, both of them.

"I tried Mione honest I did but it had already happened…am so sorry." He didn't know what else to say to her. He looked down at her, she looked so small. "Charlies at home. Said he would tell the rest, think we should go to the Burrow." Hermione didn't move, she knew Harry was talking and she knew what he was saying. All she felt was numbness. She didn't feel it when he steered her back into the house she didn't feel it either when he apparated her to the Burrow. She felt nothing anymore everything was a blur. She sat on the chair not speaking just staring out of the window. She was surrounded by her whole family. For the first time in her life though, she felt alone.


	2. Change of Guard

Really Not sure where am going to go with this story, but I hope you enjoy it, I enjoy writing it anyway. Gotta say though I own none of it, if I did I would be very rich and very happy and no Weasly would be dead (

**A change of guard.**

Harry was sat outside the bedroom door. He had moved back to the Burrow after Ron's death. Even though he had lived on his own before Ron had been killed he couldn't do it now. For some reason he had to be there, the Weasleys had been the only family he had ever known and now he had to be as close to them as possible. Hermione had moved back to.

"You know your gonna have to come out sooner or later Moine." Silence. He had been sat outside her room day and night, only moving to use the toilet or to wash he had even been eating his meals at her door. "You can't stay in there for the rest of your life." Nothing again. She had locked herself in there since the funeral, Harry was worried. Hermione had never been a recluse and now nobody had seen her for two weeks.

"Why don't you have a break mate, I'll stay. She won't come out probably, I'll sit here anyway."

"Cheers George, I could do with something to eat, maybe a shower too"

They both nodded at each other and George took up Harry's position on the floor. He sat there silent at first thinking of everything that had happened in the past few years, they had all lost so much to the war and even now that it was over there still seemed to be loss everywhere he looked. Everyone seemed to have lost a close one.

"You know you're not the only one who's grieving." He couldn't help himself, the more and more he had thought about everything the angrier he had felt. How could Hermione be so selfish didn't she realise that there were others suffering? That people needed her as well. "You're not the only person in the world that misses him either. Am really surprised you're actually being this selfish, locking yourself up here, not letting anyone in. People need you too you know, they need to see you, you're dau…"

SMACK. George's head hit the floor behind him, the door had been opened from the inside for the first time in two weeks. He looked up from where he was on the floor to see a very weepy but very angry Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I dont own anything really really wish I did though...

**Argumentative truths.**

She didn't want to stay around everyone once the funeral had finished, she wanted to be with her thoughts on her own. She felt like there was something missing when she was in their house. She couldn't stay there not for now anyway, she had told herself she would go back, just not now.The first night she had just stared at the space next to her. It was Ron's room, when ever she had come to visit, Molly had always put her in Ginny's room, that had never worked though as she would sneak into his room at night. She smiled, remembering the first time she had sneaked into his room. She had slipped in quietly and then stepped over to his bed. She had climbed under the sheets and nestled her head into his chest. She had been running her fingers down his stomach and has just reached his waist band when he had woken up. He had been shocked that she would do something like that, but had loved it all the same. She loved when she shocked him; it was the face that he made that she loved the most. A tear slowly tracked down her face; she would never see that face again. She was startled from her thoughts by someone shouting. They were saying that she was selfish, selfish because she wanted to stay locked up in his room.

That was it though, the voice had been going on about people needing her, she got up and crossed over to the door to listen to what was being said more carefully. It wasn't Harry he would never say things like that to her. There was no way she was going to let anyone speak to her like that.

"What did you say?" it was one of the twins, he was flat on his back, she guessed he had been leaning against the door when she had opened it.

"What the hell Hermione."

"What. Did. You. Say?" the first few days all she had felt was grief, but slowly that had turned in to a raw, empty pain. Now she had changed again, all she felt now was rage.

"What I was saying was, that people need you too. You know your daughter needs you too."

"And what the hell would you know, why don't you just sod off."

"I know a lot, why don't you stop being selfish!"

He was calling her selfish, she had lost the love of her life, her sole mate, her best friend and she was being selfish.

"I am not selfish." She was screaming now. She didn't care.

"I think you'll find you are.'

"I am not; I've just lost my husband." The words felt wrong to her, they made her heart ache more than it had ever done before in her life.

"Yeah, well I've lost a brother, my mum has lost her son, Harry lost his best mate and as it happens Adins lost her dad." He hadn't wanted to say that but couldn't stop himself, as soon as he had spoke Adin's name he knew she would blow up, he was stood up though now, at least he would be ready for whatever type of hex she threw at him. "She needs you."

"What the fuck would you know about what MY daughter needs, she doesn't need anything."

"Like I said she needs her mother."

"And like I said, how would you know." She wouldn't have him talking to her like that, he had no right to tell her how to bring up a child, he didn't have children he didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"You want to know what I know Hermione; I'll tell you shall I. I had to tell your daughter that her mummy still loved her and that you would be back soon."Again as soon as he had said the words he wished he hadn't. He could see what he had done straight away, and now he didn't know how to take it all back.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitchen talk

**Kitchen talk.**

The words were stronger than anything she knew of. She had been selfish, she had left her nine year old little girl to deal with all of this on her own, she was the worst mother in the world. She pushed past George, she had to be with Adin. She needed to make it better for her baby; she had to make it up to her. She ran down the stairs of the burrow. She checked the kitchen first but it was strangely empty, she looked through the backdoor there was nobody there either. Confused she went through to each room, each as empty as the next. She went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. With her head in her hands she started to cry.

"I shouldn't have said what I did, am sorry Hermione."

"No, it's ok your, your right. I am selfish. I, I just miss him so much and I don't know what I'm going to do…"

She started to cry. What was she going to do? Ron had been everything to her. Her best friend since she was eleven. He wasn't there anymore and as she sat there realising that he wasn't coming back everything her whole world seemed to crash around her. She looked up from the table top; it was wet and shiny from where her tears had fallen. The twin was still stood in the door way, she couldn't for the life of her work which one he was.

"George." She had taken a guess; there was always the chance she would get it right. He looked up and hadn't corrected her maybe she had guessed right. His eyes were red and swollen. "George where is everyone?"

"There at the Ministry Mione, something about signing statements, Fred's at the shop though he's got Adin with him."

Adin loved to be at the shop with her uncles, they spoilt her rotten. Hermione had always dreaded it when the twins would drop her off after a day at the shop, because of the freebies they would give her to take home and use.

"Whats Fred gonna give her to test on Cookshanks this time?"

"Nothing too bad, not after the firework incident anyway." George chuckled Mione had gone mad after that one it had taken a full day to stop the enchanted firework chasing the old cat, Fred had been to blame for that one. George knew that Adin would have been too smart to use it for a decorative purpose and would have seen its potential for havoc.

"Ron said that Cookshanks more lives than what was normal. He would say that the cat had survived Adin's use of your pranks." Hermione sniffled, it was the first time she had spoke of Ron since the funeral. She didn't like the past tense she was using it felt like it was cutting into her heart. George sat down at the table. They sat there for a while not saying anything just thinking.

"Well maybe Cookshanks is smarter than we give him credit. How you feeling?"

"Bit raw, better than half an hour ago." George had startled her from her thoughts.

"Great cause there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Well I don't really know how to tell you this Moine…but…er." George didn't know how to say it but he knew he had to. He looked up at her, she looked worried, as though she was about to be sick. "Christ Mione, it's nothing to worry about, it's just that well I…you…er…am sorry Mione but well you. You smell." He had shot under the table as soon as he said it. He unlike Cookshanks only had one life and he knew how good Hermione was. Nothing happened though, no shouting or hexes. George popped his head over the tabletop. Hermione just smile at him and got up.

"Well what would you expect from someone who has locked herself in a room away from every one." And with that she left the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A normal life.**

The Burrow had been a lot quieter lately which put everyone on edge because a quiet Burrow meant that Adin would most likely be planning some sort of prank. Hermione knew that she would be safe from anything her daughter could do. It was their unwritten rule, Adin wouldn't prank her mother and Hermione wouldn't take her daughters broom away and ground her at the same time.

"Adin what ever you have planned next can you hurry up and get on with it. Everyone is a nervous wreck in this house." Hermione didn't even look up from her paper as she spoke; neither did Adin with her reply.

"That's what makes it all the more fun mum, the anticipation."

"Well I think that pranks are not what a young lady should be thinking about. You should be concentrating on other things like your maths and English. You will be going to Hogwarts soon enough and I think that you should be prepared." Hermione smiled to herself, she had heard Molly say this speech many times to Adin, and she had also heard her say something along the same lines to Ginny once or twice.

"Of course it is only one year till she goes to Hogwarts mum, but when Adin does go there'll be one very happy person to have her there, with her knowledge of the best Weasley pranks." George winked at Adin he had just sat down at the table he had heard the conversation from the start. He was wearing a faded pair of baggy jeans and a tight fitting white T-shirt; it showed him off very well Hermione noted.

"And am sure that Mr Flich will be just as thrilled for a Weasley and Peeves to be paired and united once again." Hermione smiled at her memories of the twins at Hogwarts as she spoke, it seemed so long ago.

"Well since we left all those years ago I think that Flich has had a bit of an easy time don't you George." Fred had joined them at the table. Fred was wearing the same but his T-shirt was dark blue and less fitted.

"Who's Peeves mum?"

"No body you need to know about, now go up stairs and get ready you can come shopping with me today." Molly had answered before Hermione had had chance and now Adin was sulking off up stairs.

With in ten minuets Molly and Adin were off with Fred behind them, he had offered to help his mum and to see if he could find out what Adin's prank might be. The only people left were Hermione and George.

"When do you find out about that job Moine?"

"Soon I think, if they don't owl me within a week I'll go to them. Hope I got it, will be so nice to have something to do again."

"Am sure you have, you said the interview went well, and they'd be mad not to give it you, seen as you're dubbed the smartest witch of your time." He always liked to tease her about that.

"Ha. Thanks George, I just want some kind of normal life again. Everything's been so broken up since Ron was killed. I want it to just be normal again."

"It will be Moine, it's only been a couple of years and everything takes time." He looked up at her. She was wearing a long grey jumper dress, black tights and black knee high boots. Her body was good, curved in all the right places, her skin was a creamy colour and she smelled so sweet all the time.

"George, what are you looking at, George, George are you listening to me?"

"Err yeah, sure sorry Moine, I've gotta go check on the shop, tell mum I'll be over next week for dinner. Bye." He pecked her on the cheek and apparated on the spot. Hermione stood a little confused for a second. She only moved when she heard a tapping on the window pain it was an owl, she let it in and untied the piece of parchment and read it. She had got the job she had gone for; she had to go tell someone. She was so happy.

**Happy talks.**

Hermione found Molly and Adin in the owl emporium with Fred. They were looking at a large grey owl that seemed very menacing. She could hear Adin asking whether she could have her own owl yet. Molly was telling her she would have to wait for a while.

"Or maybe your mum will get you one with her first wage." Hermione had crept up on the three of them. Molly and Fred looked confuse Adin on the other hand knew what her mum was talking about.

"You got the job?"

"Yes, now come on, Uncle Harry's going to meet us in the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. We are gonna celebrate."

They all sat down in a booth. Harry had already been sat down waiting for them. He had watched Hermione as she walked into the pub, she looked really happy. It was the first time he had seen her smile like that in a long time. He liked it when she smiled like that; it was like they were all together again.

"So Moine you looking forward to your first shift?"

"Yeah a bit nervous though, what if I mess up, Harry what if am no good?"

"No need to worry, there's another surprise, you're my partner Moine". Harry looked at her, he had been working on his own for to long; he had almost forgotten why he was doing what he was doing. Having a partner would keep him on track.

"Harry that's great, suppose it'll be like when we were younger. I start next week, their putting me on night shifts first."

Harry and Hermione carried on chatting like this for a while, they hadn't noticed that no one else round the table was talking. They didn't even seem to realise that on one else was eating their meal either.

"Hermione, dear what was the job that you went for exactly?"

"Oh, I forgot that bit didn't I. Hmmm well I wanted to do something different but something I knew, you know worth while." She looked at Molly she could already see the red mist descending in her eyes. She now understood why the twins and Ron would run for it when they were in the dog house, really she thought, if they had set Molly on Voldermort to begin with maybe they could have missed the bloody war and mission. "I've gone back to being an Aurora." Hermione flinched when she said it she hated to admit it but she was just as scared off Molly's tellings off as she was when facing a hundred Death Eaters. Nobody spoke.

"Right well, I better be getting back home then. It was wonderful to see you again Harry, you must come round for dinner one night next week. You to Fred dear, tell your brother as well." And with that she got up and left. Every one sat in silence, nobody wanted to be the first to speak. The colour drained from Hermione's face she had expected Molly to fly in to a rage and start shouting. She had not even considered the possibility of her just calmly leaving the table. She looked at Fred his face was grey.

"Fred what the hell was that all about, when did the shouting and crying stop. Jesus when I announced I was going back to be an Aurora your mum went mad. She told me I was going to get myself killed like my mum and dad."

"This is going to be worse Harry mate, I've only ever seen her like this once, when Tonks left, after Teddy and Lupin were killed she was like this, said that it was Dumbledore's fault for not giving them enough protection. Think even he was scared of mum that night. Rather you than me Mione."

"Oh god. What am I going to do. I can't stay at the burrow, not tonight anyway your mother's going to kill me. Shit." Hermione hadn't bargained for this. She went and made an enquiry for a room at the bar, there were none. Fred had no space at his flat that night because he was having some of the boys stay over and Harry didn't have room for both Adin and Hermione at the Aurora rooms. There was nothing else for it she would have to go back and face Molly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not under my roof.**

Molly was sat at the kitchen table when Hermione got back. She sent Adin to her room she didn't want her to see them arguing. She looked at her watch hopefully Arthur would be home soon.

"Would you like a cup off tea Molly?" maybe tea would act as a peace offer for her. "No Hermione I wouldn't. What I would like though is to know what on earth has possessed you to go back in to the same profession that two years ago killed your husband. The same profession that has killed some of the best witches and wizards of our time. One that you said you could never go back to because you couldn't face it."

"I don't know what to tell you Molly, I just have to do something, I can't sit back and just watch. I read the profit every day, and every day I read about another person that has been killed by some scumbag that thinks that 'the Dark Lord' is coming back."

"So you think that going out there and getting yourself killed is the answer, have you even thought about you daughter" Molly's voice was icy. "Do you remember what happened to Flur? Teddy? Lupin? Ron? Can you see any of them sat here now? They Hermione Weasley are now dead because of that job. When was the last time you saw Nymphadora? She left because of what being an Aurora did to her life. Why do you want to go back to that?" Hermione could feel Molly's eyes searching her for an explanation. She took a breath to gear herself up for what she was about to say.

"Molly please don't insult me by asking if I remember the consequences of the job." She was angry how dare Molly think that she didn't remember these things. "I know them perfectly well I have lived with them for two years now. This is a job that I need to do, I have to try and make this world a better place for my daughter." how could Molly not understand her reasons, this was her only way of protecting Adin now.

"Oh yes because the world will be such a better place for Adin when her mother is in the ground next to her father. Hermione Granger are you even thinking!?" Molly looked at her, the girl was being stupid. "What would Ron think of this ridiculous idea? Am sorry Hermione but while you live under this roof I shall not accept it. You may stay tonight its to short notice to find anywhere this late and of course Adin can stay until you find somewhere stable to live, but I would like you to leave my home."

Hermione was dumbstruck, Molly never used her maiden name anymore, it sounded so wrong to hear and Molly was chucking her out, just because she had gone back to her old job. She was doing it so that she could provide some money to help out, so that she could make a difference and Molly was saying not under this roof. It was as though she had been caught in the same bed as Ron when they were kids.

"Considering Ron's state for the past two years Molly I don't think his opinion in the matter is worth anything." Hermione was in shock she had just used Ron to guilt her. "Thank you for the offer Molly but me and Adin shall be leaving tonight. Oh and by the way, if you're wondering the reason for Tonk's leaving ask Bill. It may have been the guilt that instead of being at home to protect her child when the attack happened she was fucking him!" Hermione left the kitchen and went to her room. She pulled a bag down from her wardrobe and started to chuck her belongings into it. There was a knock on the door she was about to tell Molly where to go when Arthur let himself in. "I will not apologise, I have done nothing wrong." Hermione she tried to fight the tears back.

"No, No I didn't expect you to dear," his tone was soothing. "I just came in to say Adin is asleep now and if you really are insisting on leaving tonight, then let her sleep and you can get her in the morning." She looked at him, he was a good hearted soul. She knew that he wouldn't take sides. She looked at him more carefully; his eyes were the same as Ron's, her heart felt like it was braking again.

"Ok but I will be here in the morning to get her." She thought for a moment thinking what she should say next, "I didn't mean to say about Bill and Tonks. Its meant to be a secret, Tonks told me before she disappeared."

"I already knew love, Bill told me just after she left, doesn't matter now. What's done is done." And with that he left the room. Hermione zipped up her bag, wiped her face free of the wet and went in to her daughters room. Gave her a kiss goodnight on the forehead and then left.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I haven't submitted anything for such a long time I've had so many problems with my computer and life in general, I hope 3 submits makes up for that. Remember much to my dismay I own none of the good stuff :(

Any room at the inn.

Hermione didn't have a clue where she was going to go. She had just been to the Three Broomsticks which was full and had exhausted all her other options. She was about to consider the shrieking shack when she saw that the light was on at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Hermione had been sure that George would have been at his brothers flat with the rest of the boys not at the shop. She knocked at the door.

"We're closed." She knocked again. "I said we're closed." She banged her fist agaist the door. "Didn't you hear me?" The door opened and there stood a very disgruntled looking George. Hermione could feel herself blush slightly and thanked the Gods that it was dark outside. George had answered the shop door in a pair of tartan pyjama bottoms and nothing else.

"Well I don't believe that opening times have ever been a worry for Adin George, so why should they be for me." it was cold outside and Hermione could feel herself start to shiver. "Can I come in George? Only it's cold enough to freeze the brass balls off a monkey out here." George stepped aside from the door and allowed her to pass, her cheeks and tips of her ears were rosy pink, and he could see that she was shaking.

"Would you like something to drink Mione? I've got some firewhiskey upstairs if you need warming up. This way." He took her bag and led her through the door that went up the stairs to the flat. They walked through to the living room. George put her bag down. "I'll be back in a second." Hermione walked round the room. It was nice, there was a couch and a coffee table that faced an open fireplace. The décor was cream and brown which she was a little surprised at. There was a book case that filled one of the walls on the furthest side of the room. She went over to look at some of the volumes that George owned they were mostly spells and potions. She was reading through the tittles when one jumped out at her. Hogwarts A History.

"I always thought the best way of sussing Hogwarts out was to start at the beginning." "Well I can see your logic George but I can't deny am surprised by the choice." She looked through more of the tittles. "There are a lot of books on spell and potion history, I didn't know you read so much."

"Well it's always best to research anything you're going to use when your making a new product, you know cover your bases. Here." He passed her a glass. It was half full with an amber liquid. Hermione could feel it burn the back of her throat as she took a sip. It warmed her bones instantly. "Fred told me what happed with mum at lunch today the spare rooms already made up for you."

"Thank you…how did you know I'd be coming round, I didn't even know I would be coming here." Hermione was confused; George had looked annoyed when he had answered the door.

"I didn't. Something just told me that I needed to sort out the spare room today. Suppose this is just a coincidence. So how harsh was my mum?" George sat down on the couch, Hermione followed in suit.

"Not so bad, I think I gave as good as I got. She tried to guilt me, asked what Ron would think, chucked me out…" she paused for a second. "Oh and she called me Hermione Granger." George had always expected Hermione to argue back, he knew his mum would use Ron to reason with Hermione but he never expected his mum chuck her out or to use Granger. It was as though she was cutting her out of the family.

"Am sorry Mione. What will you do now?"

"Look for somewhere to live I suppose, your mum offered to keep Adin until if find somewhere suitable, suppose I should take her up on the offer. I start working next week so I will soon have enough for a deposit and Harry is on about buying somewhere so we could probably find something together, it would be easier." She took another sip.

"You can stay here as long as you like Mione and Adin could come too I can sleep on the sofa, I don't mind."

"No George not only is that too much anyway, but you live over a joke shop can you imagine the destruction. Ha I would lose my voice with in a day shouting. No I think that she will be ok at the Burrow until I find somewhere." Hermione started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Adin has a prank ready, and your mum is the only person in the burrow that she will prank, Charlie and Bill are on holiday and I have never once seen her prank your dad in the whole ten years of her life. Ha." Hermione sorted. It was hilarious, did Molly even know what she had got herself into. "I think that your mum has forgotten what we were talking about at the table this morning, she would never have thrown me out if she had remembered." Hermione got up and looked round. George nodded to the door.

"Down the hall second door on the left, if you hear a bang in the night it's a product, so there's no need to worry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Service station coffee.**

It had been a full week since Molly had asked her to leave. It was her second shift with Harry, her first one had been the night before. It had been good she hadn't messed up and she had made three arrests. She hadn't forgotten any of her old training; it was like riding a bike. They were sat at a table in a motorway services drinking coffee. There was a report of some sort magical attack the night before and they had been there researching to find out what the attacker was.

"Well I think we can say it's not human."

"How do you know that?"

"Harry if it was human it would have been in the muggle news somewhere, and the waitress said she felt like something bad was going to happen as though the life had been sucked out of this place last night, that to me sounds like a Dementor." Hermione finished her prediction.

"Yeah I guess that all fits only there's not much chance of it still being round here the place seems happy enough." Harry drank more of his coffee. "How are you feeling? You've done really well three arrests and it's only your second night."

"I am fine, there's really no need to worry about me you know. This job, it's like meeting up with an old friend." Hermione smiled that was the best way of describing being an Aurora, you could try other jobs but there was nothing that came close to it. "Why did you come back to it? After everything that happed I never thought you would come back." Harry looked at the bottom of his coffee cup.

"I don't really know, I guess I just needed to." Harry was still staring in to the bottom of his cup, Hermione smiled, "you know that you look like Professor Trelawney when you do that".

"Oh cheers Mione you know how to make a bloke feel good." Harry bit his lip. "You know we found them Mione. The ones that killed Ron, their up in Scotland. They were traced about a month ago."

"I don't think I care about them any more Harry. I stopped thinking of revenge along time ago. Adin is more important than that. Speaking of which we need to get this house sorted out and soon George has been giving Adin privet lessons in the art of pranks." She smiled again and looked at her watch. "Anyway isn't our shift over now it's seven in the morning and I am shattered." She yawned and got up from her seat.

"Your right, you get off, I'll report back and clock us out too." They walked out of the restaurant and round the back of the building.

"See you tonight then at ten in the coffee room" Harry nodded back and then pop she was in the living room at Georges. The fire was on and she could smell fresh coffee. "Did you pick up any tea bags yesterday?" she called, George wasn't in the kitchen. She poked round until she found them herself. She started to make herself a cup of tea when George walked in.

"I was going to do that when I got out of the shower, you're early."

"Harry said he would clock me out, how was your night out I didn't expect you to be up and healthy after what I heard Fred planning." She sat down on the counter top, George's body was still wet Hermione could feel her heart beat a little faster as he reached past her to the top shelf.

"Ha yeah well Fred's always been one to exaggerate, anyway we went to a casino and I never drink when gambling. Have you seen my white T-shirt anywhere?"

"Its on the washing pile, did you win anything?" George searched through the pile. "Yeah a bit." He had found the T-shirt he was looking for and started to put it on, "think Fred has fallen in love with one of the cocktail…Mione can you help me I think am stuck." He was, the material of the top had got wet and twisted round him. "You know when Adin was little I use to tell her to dry herself properly before she got dressed maybe I should start telling you that as well." She started to pull at the top but it didn't move so she pulled harder.

"Christ Mione that hurt. Is that how you undress every bloke. Owww!" she had tugged again. "Ok, ok I get it, your rough in the bed room, ouch!" Hermione had hit him over the head for the last remark. She moved back to her spot on the counter.

"I am not. You can sort yourself out for that George Weasley." She started to laugh he was walking round the kitchen with the top still twisted round his head.

"Come on Mione this isn't funny, I can't see a thing. Ouch!" he walked into the table. Hermione laughed harder "just you wait till Fred gets here, he'll defend me against your cruel tricks."

"I do hate to break it to you dear brother but there is no way I am going up against Hermione, I am a bit smarter than what my NEWTs tell everyone." Fred walked in to the kitchen. "Morning Mione any coffee?"

"Yeah in the pot." Hermione looked at her watch it was eight already. "Right well I'm going to get ready, I've got to pick Adin up in a hour. We are going to the hills to find snow, a hill and a sled. I must be mad." She downed the dregs of her tea and left Fred to sort out his half dressed brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Snow and ice.**

"Mum come on, hurry up." Adin shouted to her mother at the bottom of the hill. They had found what Adin would call the perfect sledding hill in the whole world. Hermione met her at the top of the hill.

"Right one more time Adin then we are having a break, I am not as young as I used to be sweetheart." They both got on the sled and pushed off down the hill. Hermione hadn't had so much fun for a while. They carried on sledding for another hour and only stopped when it started to get dark.

"Come on you. It's time to get back. I need a few hours' kip for work yet."

"Awww mum, just a little longer. Please?" Adin asked.

"No its time to go, your Nanna will have your dinner ready soon, she said she was going to make stew and dumplings."

"Mum, why don't you live at Nan's with me anymore?" Adin asked slowly, her eyes were curious. Hermione hesitated with her answer, she was still angry with Molly for what she had said to her during their argument, but she didn't want Adin to be angry with her as well, that wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair on Molly.

"Your Nanna doesn't like my job Pet; it scares her that's all. Don't worry though cause we'll have our own house soon, and uncle Harry will be moving in with us too."

"What is your job mum? Why does it scare her?" Hermione wondered where all the question were coming from and how she was going to answer her daughter truthfully and with out scaring her.

"Well I…I stop the bad people doing bad things to other people."

"Is that what dad use to do? Nan said dad was an arorro."

"Yes Adin but it's pronounced Aurora." Hermione smiled at her daughters mistake, it was easy sometimes to forget that she was only ten years old but right now she looked more her age than ever. "Your dad loved his job, almost as much as he loved us. That's why he did it; he wanted to make the world better for his family, that's why you're Uncle Harry, Bill and Charlie do it too. That's why I have gone back too." Hermione sat down in the snow next to Adin.

"Didn't dad die because of it though? That's what Nanna says to Grandpa when she thinks I can't hear, she says you'll go the same way as dad. I don't want you to die." Adin was crying, Hermione pulled her into a hug.

"Now you listen to me, I am your mum and I am not going anywhere. Yes your dad died while he was working, but that won't happen to me because I wont let it happen. Ok."

"I wish dad was still here."

"So do I sweetheart, so do I. now come on its time to get home."

They were back at the burrow within minuets; Adin had run to the workshop to go speak to Arthur. Hermione made her way to the kitchen; she had decided to speak to Molly about her talk with Adin. It wasn't fair for her to hear what had been said. "Molly can I have a word?" It looked like Molly was putting the finishing touches to the stew.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" Molly asked curtly.

"To start with Molly there is no need for me to come to my senses and if you are asking me if I have quit my job; then no." Hermione reminded herself to stay calm. She decided to cut Molly off before she started to talk again. "Adin has told me that she has heard you and Arthur talking about Ron and the job. She said she heard you say that I would end up dead like Ron." They both shuddered it was still hard to hear.

"Well am sure you realise that was never the intention, but I am entitled to my own opinion Hermione." Molly was being so cold towards her.

"Fair enough Molly I just want you to be a little more careful when your talking that's all." Molly nodded and turned back to her stew. Hermione didn't know what else to say. she left the kitchen and walked into the back yard. Arthur and Adin were coming out of the workshop. She bent down to give her a kiss and a hug goodbye.

"Be careful mum please." Hermione could hear a plead in her voice, it broke her heart.

"Everything will be fine pet, I promise."


End file.
